


Drunken Schoolboys and Mob Mentality

by Spiraling



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Voyeurism, combeferre gets an awkward boner for enjolras being debauched, courfeyrac cheers them on and incites a riot, everyone is drunk, this is a bit cracky and a bit ooc but hey what do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiraling/pseuds/Spiraling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the les mis kink meme prompt:<br/>"grantaire sucking enjolras off in the corner of the cafe musain with all the other amis incredibly drunk and cheering them on<br/>they are both drunk as well<br/>everyone is drunk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Schoolboys and Mob Mentality

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt can be found [here](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11823.html?thread=4532527).
> 
> Even I'm not sure whether this is meant to be canon or modern au so feel free to interpret it as whichever you prefer. I hope you enjoy cracky porn.

Looking back on it, Enjolras was a bit hazy on many details of what had happened earlier in the evening, and how exactly he had gotten himself into this situation. He didn't recall what they had been celebrating that had warranted everyone drinking as much as they had. He didn't recall how much he'd drank himself. He didn't recall how he'd ended up backed into a corner of the Café Musain, Grantaire's body holding him in place - not that he was trying to get away - as their lips crashed messily together and their tongues got much more acquainted than either of the young men ever thought they'd be. He didn't recall who had started cheering first, but he did know it was a particularly loud catcall that had drawn the attention of the café at large, and he was willing to put money on Courfeyrac being the instigator. But the thing he was most aware of, most certain of, was the fact that he was hard as a rock in his trousers, and the feeling of Grantaire's hips grinding against his own was doing little to quell his desires.

Scattered conversations flitted throughout the gathered crowd, intermingled with the cheers, whistles, and howls; and although the pair in the corner were the subject of all of them, they were only vaguely aware of the words being spoken.

"Should we be watching them like this?"

"They know they're in public! They probably _want_ an audience!"

"Maybe someone should escort them home?"

"I'm not getting near them. If you want to break up that rutting mess then you go straight ahead!"

"Is this actually happening, or are we all just figments of Grantaire's fantasising imagination?"

"Do they know how unsanitary this place is?"

"Suck his cock, R!"

Then multiple voices in near perfect unison, tones ranging from annoyed groans to shocked gasps: _"Courfeyrac!"_

Courfeyrac snickered and refused to recant his suggestion.

In the midst of the commotion no one heard Enjolras moan into Grantaire's mouth at said suggestion, or noticed the way he arched his back ever so slightly against the wall, pressing his groin closer to Grantaire's. No one, that is, except Grantaire, who took the reactions as all the consent he needed. With a smirk and one last kiss to Enjolras' swollen lips Grantaire pulled away, then sank to his knees in front of their fearless leader.

"Christ, he's actually doing it!" Now that he was no longer distracted by Grantaire's mouth or hips it was much easier for Enjolras to put names to voices, and although he knew he should have been annoyed at how excited Courfeyrac sounded, it was difficult to feel anything other than aroused anticipation with Grantaire on his knees in front of him, drunkenly fumbling with Enjolras' trouser buttons.

"We should stop this. Enjolras would never allow something like this were he not drunk." Combeferre was the only one among them that wasn't completely intoxicated, and as per usual he spoke with the voice of reason.

Bahorel snorted. "Does he look unwilling to you?"

Enjolras' hands had found their way onto Grantaire's shoulders, and Grantaire had finally gotten Enjolras' trousers open and pulled down to about mid-thigh, exposing the man's erect member to the view of all their friends. Enjolras' eyes were trained on Grantaire's, breaths coming heavily as Grantaire gazed at his prick in awe.

"Good Apollo's cock is just as magnificent as the rest of him, is it not?" Grantaire asked of their audience, throwing a glance at them over his shoulder. Enjolras' cheeks reddened, eyes flicking up to scan the crowd. There seemed to be a lot more people huddled around them than he remembered being at the meeting that night, and the knowledge that all of them now had their eyes fixed on his genitals was dizzying. It was at this exact moment that Grantaire reached forward and took hold of Enjolras' length, giving it a few experimental tugs in quick succession. Enjolras' knees nearly gave out at the unexpected sensation, his grip on Grantaire's shoulders tightening to keep himself upright.

There was a choir of cheers from the audience as Enjolras fought to stay vertical. Jehan let out a dreamy sigh as he drunkenly nudged Bossuet in the side with his elbow. "The power of love can bring even the mighty and chaste Enjolras to his knees," he declared.

"I wouldn't quite call that love," Bossuet replied.

"Although it is a four letter word that begins with L," Bahorel leaned in front of a few other spectators to conspiratorially add to the conversation.

"And he doesn't look so chaste anymore!" The amount of sheer delight in Courfeyrac's voice was enough to rouse another cheer from the crowd.

Grantaire grinned at the attention, but waited for the room to quiet down before he leaned forward and licked a stripe up Enjolras' length, from base to tip, before taking the head in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. Enjolras' head rolled back against the wall, a low moan parting his lips. He tried to buck forward, sink further into the warm cavern of Grantaire's mouth, but Grantaire was holding him down with a firm hand on each of his hips. Grantaire took a few moments to savour the experience - lapping at the sensitive head, swirling his tongue around it, alternating strong and gentle sucks, turning his head this way and that to find the best angle for suction - and those moments seemed to Enjolras like hours of endless pleasurable torture. His breathing was raspy and harsh, and came so quickly that he couldn't even get out a moan. In his overstimulated state, it took a lot longer than it normally would have for Enjolras to realise his hands were still on Grantaire's shoulders. As soon as he became aware of this fact, which at the time seemed monumental to him, Enjolras quickly relocated his hands to the back of Grantaire's head and forced his friend's mouth further down onto his cock, earning him a round of enthusiastic and encouraging cheers from their audience.

Enjolras let out a relieved moan as most of his length was enveloped by the warmth of Grantaire's mouth, Grantaire's throat tightening around the head of Enjolras' cock as the brunette gagged. He didn't pull back though, instead taking deep breaths through his nose before starting to bob his head slowly and purposefully up and down Enjolras' length. Someone in the crowd called out, "Now that's commitment!" and the rest of the spectators shouted their agreement.

As Grantaire gained confidence he also gained momentum, lips taking less time to make the trip from base to tip each time it was made. A steady stream of moans and swears now fell from Enjolras' lips like a waterfall, and Grantaire was unable to prevent himself from moaning around the cock in his mouth at the auditory confirmation of the pleasure he was bestowing upon his beloved Apollo. The vibrations drew a long, breathy groan from Enjolras, and his fingers tightened in Grantaire's curls.

Somewhere from the crowd they heard, "Do that again, R! He liked it!" That was when the shouts of encouragement became shouted suggestions.

"Try playing with his balls!"

"Don't just play with them, suck on them!"

"Grab his arse!"

"Finger his arse!"

As the suggestions became increasingly vulgar, Enjolras became increasingly appreciative of the fact that he could no longer match names to voices. He already knew that when the alcohol worked its way out of his system he was going to be incredibly upset with his friends for letting this happen - and watching, no less - but for the moment Grantaire's mouth felt far too good on his cock for him to mind. His eyes were clenched shut, head still tilted back so that his face was toward the ceiling, and he didn't have any desire to turn his eyes on the crowd and find out which of his friends he would no longer be able to look at in the same light after this. The knowledge that none of them would ever be able to look at him in the same light was enough of a buzz kill, and so he promptly forced the thought out of his mind by dragging Grantaire's head forward by the hair and holding him in place with the entire length of Enjolras' cock buried in his throat.

Meanwhile, Combeferre was blushing at the suggestions being thrown out around him even more than Enjolras was. As much as it made him sick to see his best friend, their devoted leader, being debauched by the neighbourhood drunkard, the tent in the front of his trousers desperately wished for Grantaire to take some of the advice he was being given. Combeferre tried to readjust himself inconspicuously, knowing he would never live it down if he were caught getting aroused at such a spectacle - and God have mercy if Enjolras were to ever find out! - and his stomach dropped when his eyes scanned the crowd around him to check if anyone had noticed, only to find Courfeyrac smirking at him with a knowing glint to his eyes. Combeferre's blush darkened. Courfeyrac winked and held a finger up to his closed lips, then turned back to the show.

Grantaire, getting fed up with the unwanted advice, pulled away from Enjolras - prompting a noise from the blond that most certainly _was not_ a whine, except for the fact that it was - and turned toward the crowd. "Jesus! Shut up and let me concentrate on sucking his cock first!" Enjolras felt his cheeks heat at the comment but he didn't have much time to linger on his embarrassment before Grantaire was swooping back in with renewed vigour, wrapping his hand around the base of Enjolras' cock and giving it shallow pumps as his mouth worked its way up and down the upper half. His other hand had found its way to the front of his own trousers, palming his neglected erection through the rough fabric. Without the weight of Grantaire's hands holding his hips in place, Enjolras was free to thrust forward into the other man's hand and mouth, and did so earnestly, fingers still tangled in Grantaire's locks.

It wasn't long before the gathered crowd started up a raucous chant of, _"Suck! Suck! Suck! Suck!"_ and Grantaire did just that, his ministrations unintentionally falling in time with the audience's mantra. Enjolras carded his fingers through Grantaire's hair, incoherently mumbling out words of encouragement and endearment that fell only on Grantaire's ears, the crowd's cheers too loud for anyone else in the café to hear him, even the closest spectators. Grantaire's cheeks finally coloured at the soft spoken words from above, the thought of his Apollo murmuring sweet nothings to him somehow seeming much more intimate and private than having the other man's prick in his mouth. He moaned around Enjolras' cock once more and the body before him shuddered and then tensed, a loud groan cutting off Enjolras' babbling as he spilled into Grantaire's mouth. The audience broke out into applause, clapping and whistling and cheering louder than ever.

After a few moments Grantaire pulled back, turned his head to face the audience over his shoulder, and gave a smirk before opening his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue, and presenting the crowd with his empty mouth. "Atta boy!" Courfeyrac cheered, the applause starting again, while someone - possibly Joly - gagged audibly. Combeferre looked as though he were about to faint, and promptly excused himself from the crowd. If anyone noticed him rushing toward the toilets, no one ever mentioned it.

Grantaire stood slowly, wincing at the pain in his knees after having spent so much time on them, and leaned in to give Enjolras a quick kiss on the lips, which Enjolras breathlessly returned. Grantaire leaned contentedly against Enjolras for a short while, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist to hold him upright - or so he would have claimed, had anyone asked - and both of them were surprised when Enjolras returned the embrace. The crowd started to thin, assuming the show was over, but Grantaire was still rock hard in his trousers and the more alert Enjolras became, the more he started to notice the firm length between their bodies. Once he caught his breath Enjolras released his grasp on Grantaire, instead reaching down to pull up his trousers, which were miraculously still hovering around his knees. Grantaire gently grabbed his wrists to stop him, then shifted himself slightly so that his chin was resting on Enjolras' shoulder and his lips were pressed to the other's ear.

"Your choice, Apollo," he whispered, giving a roll of his hips for good measure. "You could zip up, or you could turn around."

Enjolras groaned.


End file.
